parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon's Adventures Series
A series of crossover films planned to be made by Luke Yannuzzi. Join Sailor Moon and her friends, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mini Moon as they go into new places outside of Crystal Tokyo. Team Members: * Serena Tsukino * Ami Mizuno * Rei Hino * Makoto Kino * Minako Aino * Chibiusa Tsukino * Basil * Dr. Dawson * Olivia Flaversham * Fievel Mousekewitz * Tiger the Cat * Tanya Mousekewitz * Tony Toponi * Osmosis Jones * Drix Gallery: Sailor Moon-1.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury-0.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars-0.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars Sailor Jupiter-0.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter Sailor Venus-0.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus Sailor Mini Moon.jpg|Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Basil of Baker Street in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil of Baker Street Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dr. David Q. Dawson Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Olivia Flaversham Fievel.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger 707127 1304433361151 full.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz Tony Toponi.jpg|Tony Toponi Osmosis Jones.png|Osmosis Jones Char 36702.jpg|Drix Flik in A Bug's Life.jpg|Flik Z in Antz.jpg|Z List of Sailor Moon's Adventures (Season 1): # Sailor Moon Goes Over the Hedge # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King (a prequel to Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sailor Moon) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Jungle Book # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Aladdin # Sailor Moon Gets Hoodwinked # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Dumbo # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Hercules # Sailor Moon's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (Animated) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Toy Story # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Little Mermaid # Sailor Moon Meets Robin Hood # Sailor Moon and The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective # Sailor Moon Meets Stellaluna (2004 film, and debut of Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson and Olivia Flaversham) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Dinosaur # Sailor Moon Meets The Swan Princess # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol Season 2: # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Ratatouille # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad # Sailor Moon Gets Frozen # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Antz # Sailor Moon Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genuis # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Osmosis Jones # Sailor Moon Meets Thumbelina (debut of, Osmosis Jones and Drix) # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Ego Trip # Sailor Moon and the Return of Jafar # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast # Sailor Moon Meets Pinocchio # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: To The Rescue # Sailor Moon Meets Alvin and the Chipmunks # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance # Sailor Moon and Barney's Great Adventure # Sailor Moon's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island # Sailor Moon Meets the Pagemaster # Sailor Moon Meets Tarzan # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Three Musketeers # Sailor Moon's Adventures of A Bug's Life # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Space Jam (debut of Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Z, Princess Balla, and Cutter) # Sailor Moon Meets Shrek # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Monsters University # Sailor Moon and the Quest for Camelot # Sailor Moon's Adventures of Monsters Inc (last episode, of Season 2) Category:Crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Luke Yannuzzi